


The field

by katuen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuen/pseuds/katuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the mercs as kids, exploring and probably trying to kill each other daily (as friends) One day Scout finds a secret garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The field

In one secluded, and yet busy dead-end road there were ten houses facing each other in a circle, nine of which houses had some very energetic and curious children inside, all having formed a 'team' of sorts and had soon become friends.

Although this particular weekend morning was a slightly different day and it all started with one loud shout, the small boy practically hanging out from a window as he did.  
"Guys! Come to my place! I found something!"

Not long after had the little boy, better known by his codename Scout, had spoken he had ran back inside in a hurry to get out to collect his friends who were obviously too slow for him, even if it had been less than one minute.

By the time he ran outside he found one boy wearing knee pads and had a pair of swimming goggles on top of his head, another who was still half asleep with an eye patch covering one eye and a beanie on his head. The third and forth being two of the quieter children, one sporting a large hat and shaded glasses - which had been "borrowed" from his parents - and the other who was wearing a clean collared shirt with a lollipop in his mouth.

"What is it.." A small yawn. "..Ya found?"

"A secret garden!"

"A secret WHAT?"

The four already waiting for an explanation turned to look at Soldier, the small boy having a helmet far too large for his head and was wearing camo trousers soon came running up.

"A secret garden, it's got tre-"

"Danke for waiting. Vat is it?"

The sarcastic tone and accent of one of the taller children soon cut through, the small quiff of hair falling down over his eyes and glasses as he caught up the other children.

Not far behind him were the two last children, exactly opposite to each other - one was large and round, where as the other was thin, the larger of the two wearing only a t-shirt and trousers where as the other was wearing thick trousers and a hoodie which covered down over their face and had both hands within the front pocket.

"Heavy is sorry, had to find Pyro!"

Scout let out a small cheer as the whole team had arrived, but before he could even get one word Engineer cut in.

"Scout says he has found a Secret Garden.." 

As if he practised his timing, Spy quickly spoke up.

"Why don't you show us?"

Followed in an un-organised line they followed Scout, who held onto his baseball cap on top of his head and he practically jumped around in excitement and led the path down through his own garden before stopping at a fence at the end, poking at one of the broken pieces of wood.

"Right here! The gardens right past this!"

"Mate, how are we meant to get through that, it's tiny."

"Well I just jump it.."

"Ve are not you, Scout."

"We could lift people over?"

"No way, maggot..!"

"Mn..?"

"No thanks mate, we want the rest of the fence to stay so don't set it on fire."

"Well what if there's another way to g-"

Crack.

"Is good. I made hole bigger."

The silence that followed for a couple seconds was unusual for the nine children, only broken by a small happy noise and a clap made by the hooded kid.

Scout cheered also and then ushered everyone through, jumping over after them all and opened his arms up wide with a big grin (albeit with a gap from a lost tooth)

"See! See! I told you! A hidden garden! All to ourselves!"

Sure enough there was a large and abandoned field, much of it over grown with weeds, grass and other kinds of plants which towered over the children. Along with numerous trees and even the odd left-over tyre which had been dumped there.

After a long day of exploring, it has been decided that this would now be their "base" and they would defend it against any attacks in the form of crows, lawnmowers and possibly any siblings and adults as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but this is an AU I thought of the other day and half-dreamt up also. I have more ideas I can add to it later which will hopefully be longer than this, which I will get to write - especially if there is interest in it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
